Jarek Osari
"Everyone has a choice in life." --Jarek Osari to Liam Fedoree Jarek Osari '(46 BBY - 14 ABY) was a Force-sensitive Human Jedi who served the Galactic Republic as a Jedi Knight, once served the Mandalorians as a Mercenary, and later on served the Galactic Empire as a Sith Lord. Later in life Jarek had met a girl named ?????? ???? who he had fallen in love with and later on had became her secret husband. ?????? was the only one who Jarek would actually share his secrets and truth in his life with. Jarek spent his first few years on Saleucami along with his father Galan Osari and mother Saya Osari. In 41 BBY Jarek had met Jedi Master Adi Gallia who had later taken him to the Jedi Temple on Coruscant for training, leaving behind his father and his mother. Soon after, he joined the Jedi Order, becoming the Padawan of Jedi Knight Rygan Jjeen. Jarek and Rygan traveled together on many missions in the ensuing decade. Nearing the take off of Order 66 Jarek was falling deap into the Dark side, he was being decieved by a secret Sith Lord that went by the name Korrell who was also one of Jarek's great friend's most of his life. Korrell decieved Jarek by convincing him to come to the Dark side, a place where he would recieve ultimate power so says Korrell, and ultimate power is what Jarek had craved at that time. Jarek had become the Sith he wasn't suppose to become. Biography Early Life (46 BBY - 39 BBY) Jarek Osari was born in 46 BBY. His homeworld was Saleucami, although Jarek was born on the planet of Alderaan and he had been taken by his father and mother, Galan Osari and Saya Osari to Saleucami at the age of three months old. At the age of three, Jarek and his parents had became slaves to a man named Crimssy Aldor. Life as a slave wasn't very easy, there were many hard jobs too do, easpecially when Jarek was only three and a half years old. At least a seven months later Jarek and his parents had escape from Crimssy Aldor's home were he was enslaving them, they had ran off to a small village in the wilderness, there they were safe. At a very young age, Jarek had a reputation for being able to build or repair almost anything, evidenced by one of his creations, a nice podracer built from salvaged parts he found in the swamps. Jarek was great at mathematics and engineering, but he also was adventurous and daring. He would risk his own well being to help others. Later on while searching for parts to build another one of his creations, Jarek had came across a wounded Jawa but he had no idea why a Jawa would be on the planet of Saleucami. Jarek took care of the Jawa until one day it had pasted away. Discovery In 39 BBY Jarek's life was about to change forever. While gathering fruits from a garden in his village, Jarek had met Jedi Master Adi Gallia who was later to take him to the Jedi Temple on Coruscant to be trained as a Padawan. One day, Jarek had experienced a major attack on his village lead by a group of evil Bounty Hunters . Jarek's friend's house had been burnt down while Jarek's friend was still in there. Jarek was furious at the Bounty Hunters and with all his might he used the Force and pushed away a pile of the Bounty Hunters, the majority of the Bounty Hunters were killed by the impact. Moments later the attack on Jarek's village was over. Most of the village was torn to pieces it will be hard for the people in Jarek's willage to recover from this terrible attack. After the move that Jarek had performed, Adi Galllia was impressed, she saw true potential in Jarek. A few days later she had taken Jarek to the Jedi Temple on Coruscant were he would be trained in the Jedi ways. Jarek was glad that he was going to be a Jedi but he was tourne to know that he had to leave his parents behind. Joining the Jedi Order After being taken to the Jedi Temple, Jarek was tested by the Jedi Council . The Council saw true potential in Jarek. Even though being a little over the age for Padawan training, The Council had accepted Jarek, and he had been trained by Jedi Master Adi Gallia, the person who had found him on Saleucami. Jarek found a good home full of wonderful people. Little did he realize, at 7 years old, what he was gettting into; A couple long years of training his Force powers would take forever, but in truth they didn't. Yoda was constantly at his side, excited (thought not showing it) about Jarek's future. What these first couple years at the Jedi temple did was strengthen the background of his choices to come and strengthen his background for war purposes. Jarek's future to come would be nothing short of exciting. Adolescence (36 BBY - 25 BBY) After about 3 years of Force Training and Lightsaber (non-fatal ones), Jarek became well-rounded in the Force and the Jedi lifestyle of simple pleasure. As a young adult, Jarek developed as an arrogant an somewhat socially awkward young man. His natural abilities placed him leaps and bounds above his peers which fed his alter ego and caused him to distance himself from other learners his age. Jarek's relationship with his Master remained complicated, due to Rygan's doubts whether he had the ability to train Jarek or not, but that's something Jarek didn't need. Jarek would turn to a friend for advice: Korrell. As Jarek's early friendship with Korrell continued, Korrell gave Jarek a good load of advice that fueled his pride inside. It is likely that Korrell's reassurances also had the affect of prepetuating Jarek's lack of control. The Apprentice ''"Hello young Padawan Jarek, I am Jedi Knigth Rygan Jjeen. I will now be training you as my Padawan. I am now going to be your Master." "Hello, Master Rygan. It is nice to meet you." --Rygan Jjeen and Jarek Osari as Jarek becomes Rygan's Padawan. Jarek Osari was apprentice to Rygan Jjeen, a proud and fairly skilled man of high rank and stature. Jarek was chosen because of his seemingly bright future and talent and smarts with weapons. Jarek seemed to be the perfect candidate for Rygan, and Rygan decided to put Jarek through a couple tests. To ensure his quick Jedi Knight rank. Jarek and Rygan's relationship was good but it also remained a little unstable as Rygan was not the only one to see the potential in Jarek, and even considered him a little dangerous. Rygan felt Jarek's training was his duty, though he did not believe he had the ability to train him properly. Rygan thought that Jarek was different from the other Padawans in the Jedi Temple, Jarek also thought he was different. The differences led Jarek to keep to himself, who did not branch out and did not desire to do so. Jarek did, however, feel a special attachment to Rygan, since Rygan was like a second father to Jarek which had been good since Jarek didn't know if he was ever going to see his real father again. Both Rygan as Jarek's master and Jarek himself formed a special bond throughout Jarek's adolescene. While on Coruscant, Jarek did not give up his love for mechanics. Still craving thrills and adventure at the age of twelve, and the Jedi Temple junk room was the best place to find mechanics. He salvaged parts to build a Speeder bike for a race in the lower cities of Coruscant. During one race, he was nearly killed by a Blood Carver named Reez Blaze before Rygan had come and saved young Jarek. About three years into his training, Jarek and Rygan had their first mission together to investigate cult leader Cade Ajkin. Ajkin was co-leader of disenchanted idealists and refugees who wants to flee their worlds. Cade's father, Sov Ajkin, the leader of the cult, was killed when Rygan and Jarek had came to investigate. Cade had gotten mad because Rygan had not been there in time to prevent his father from dieing, but later on Cade had forgiven Rygan. The next mission they took was to the living planet of Felucia to find Jedi Knight Veeredi, who had recently vanished on a mission there. Unbeknowst to them, Hiloph Purori and Ieno Senirr had followed them to exploit Zoaq Skoit's ability to fuse organic and high technology starfighters, creating them at an astonishing rate and at an extremely high quality. On the planet, the colonists sold seed-partners, which were usally only on the planet of Zonama Sekot, which bonded with their hosts and allowed the planet to customize a starfighter for the individual. Jarek attracted many more seed-partners than anyone, thus, had a bigger and more intricate ship. He named the new biological ship Qentor. When Purori and Senirr arrived, the planet revealed its sentient consciousness to the Jedi, explaining that Veeredi had left in order to protect Felucia. Jarek and Rygan could not save the Jedi, but the were able to end Purori's attack. Mission to Mon Calamari (32 BBY) "?????? was as pretty as a nice red rose. Her face was beautiful and perfect. Her eyes were brown and... beautiful. Her body was thin and slender. Her tunic, clean and good-looking. I can't help it... I feel attracted to her." --Jarek describing ?????? ???? to his good friend, Chanclen Foro. Jarek's first mission, one to Mon Calamari for diplomacy reasons. He had proved his skill with a lightsaber. Now with words; He found the place a beautiful sea and another beautiful thing, ?????? ????; Long blonde hair, but long enough to the right length, and a nice body and a blue lightsaber shining in the water as bright as her face did. He was excited to be on a mission with a fellow Jedi. Jarek didnt believe a Jedi could be that beautiful, he almost thought she was an angel, and he didnt believe that an underwater city could be so architectually perfect, and yet so tense. Fish, he noticed, were everywhere with their handcrafted weapons and their fancy-designed furniture. ?????? was fierce and quick. She talked to the mayor of the capitol and immediately motioned for Jarek to come with her. He walked behind her and she walked fast along the stone, fancified corridors in her boots. A war was about to be fought; And Jarek would keep calm and stay with ??????. Their foes were unmatched. Their discipline and arguements were waged through their mouths which boomed across the coral ceiling and rattled their rugged seats with coral shell. ?????? kept calm and winked at Jarek as they brought out their weapons of mass destruction; Convincing the Calamari to join the Republic and leave behind the local government of untrustworthy Calamari . Eventually, possibly because of ??????'s looks and her calm, collected sentences and her smooth voice, the Calamari gave in and noticed the effect the Republic had on the galaxy. A good effect. Becoming a Jedi In 32 BBY, Jarek constructed his first lightsaber in the caves of Ilum. While he was constructing it, however, he had a dark vision Darth Ryols, a Sith who had killed Jarek's good friend on his home planet, Saleucami. After Jarek had managed to defeat this specter, he had awoke, finding that he had finished constructing his lightsaber, it's blade a shining dark blue. On a mission to Nar Shaddaa when Jarek was fourteen, he killed the Yuuzhan Vong slave trader Kryv who was enslaving a pile of Evocii's by burning a hole in his chest. This allowed all the Evocii slaves of Kryv to be freed. '' '' Not long after, the young Jedi and his master, Rygan Jjeen were called upon, along with Tecai, Soicory Ateeni, Reyvon, and a few other padawans, on a mission to a city on Rhen Var to help with an evacuation. The evacuation was due to deadly toxin that was spread throughout the city because of a chemical leak. Jarek and the other Padawans later discovered that the leak came from a leak in a Science lab caused by a Pirate/Scientist named Qwerto, a traitorous Chiss, who was taken in custody for his crimes. To Jarek it almost seem that the planet was worse off then when they found it. Mission to Alderaan (30 BBY) When Jarek was sixteen, once again he was on a mission with ?????? ????, this time to Alderaan. This was going to be a good time, he knew it. Diplomatic mission again. To find another Temple spot and negotiate with nearby Republic-friendly citizens. ?????? was quick and found nice spots with nice houses, Jarek thought it should be more secret, but ?????? reminded him that Alderaan was very nicely populated and housed and grown. There was no "secret" place, it would have to be in the middle of an amazing architectual town. Jarek couldn't resist, he knew she was right and she would always be right. Once their time was done, they visited the towers and palaces, ?????? loved the area and even mentioned possibly getting a house here later on, Jarek couldn't agree more. They sat together in the field overlooking the Fountain Palace, while the sky was nearing sunset. ?????? and Jarek talked together and decided to spend their time together and race to a tall mountain. Jarek smiled and ?????? took the head start and started running as fast as she could; Jarek watched her run as the sunset dawned on the breathtaking world and on the bustling town they were near. As he realized how pretty this place was, he realized he had lost ?????? and he had no idea where the highest mountain was. Jarek had ran up the mountain and had sat down, staring at the beautiful Sunset, suddenly, ?????? had jumped down out of nowhere and scared Jarek, ?????? then sat down with Jarek and held his hand and starred at the Sunset, Jarek had smiled. While walking up a hill on the mountain after watching the Sunset, Jarek and Jasmine had found a tank load of Separatist Battle droids which wasn't good. Both Jarek and Jasmine had opened there lightsabers and fought off the Battle Droids. After killing all of the Battle Droids, Jarek and Jasmine had left to a secret base they would be safe in, but what Jarek and Jasmine didn't know is that this base was a Separatist base. While hiding in the Separatist base, Jarek and Jasmine had ran into a Sith who they would have to fight. They didn't know who he was or where he came from, but they knew one thing for sure... The Sith man was not here for any reason but to kill them. Jarek and Jasmine had to face their first Sith; Fighting the Sith wasn't easy but Jarek and Jasmine, after a while, had finally defeated the Sith. After running into a tank load of Battle Droids and a Sith, Jarek and Jasmine didn't know what to expect next. Yogann's sacrifice "You did not know that Yogann was going to die, his death was not your fault." "But I had a vision about it! I should have known! The things in the vision started to come true when I was with Swarnac. I should have never asked Yogann to meet with him, I should have refused, I should have known!" Jarek, it was Swarnac who did this, not you. It was not your fault. --Jarek and Chanclen Foro dicuss Yogann's death. When Jarek was seventeen, he, Rygan Jjeen, and Yogann were sent on a negotiation to Nal Hutta to settle a devastating gang war, in which a ton of criminals were fighting each other and the whole planet was out of control and it was a wreck. While on the mission, Jarek was kidnapped by Swarnac, a strong Trandoshan gangster criminal. Swarnac tried tempting Jarek to leave the Jedi Order and join his gang group and then he would bring Jarek's parents to live with him on Nal Hutta. Swarnac made Jarek arrange a meeting with himself and Yogann. The chaotic planet was a trap set for the Jedi by Swarnac. Swarnac realeased a chemical weapon that had killed Yogann when he absorb it with the Force. However, through Yogann's sacrifice, he saved the city of Jiguuna. The weapon was intended to kill Jarek and his master, Rygan Jjeen, but it had failed because of what Yogann had done. Jarek and Rygan had immediately contacted Master Adi Gallia, who knew Yogann had died, and prepared his transport to Nal Hutta. Jarek and Rygan managed to brind peace to Nal Hutta, for now at least, and even after Adi's words of comfort, but Jarek still felt responsible for Yodann's death. Jarek's guilt about Yogann's death caused friction between him and Rygan, who felt that he was less than capable of teaching Jarek properly. While sent on a rescue mission to Vanqor, the two were forced to set aside there differences. They were forced through several tribulations, including a run-in with a nest full of Gundarks. Finding an Old Friend /TO BE PUBLISHED/ The Outbound Flight "Sometimes a Jedi's most important duty is to stand and wait, Jarek." "Yes, master." --Rygan Jjeen and Jarek Osari. Before this, Jarek and his master, Rygan Jjeen were sent to Corellia to monitor the overbearing Jedi Knight Moreq K'beeth and his timid Padawan, Lianna Nivine, in theird negotiation mission. Unbeknowst to them, Kijam Doremn, on behalf of Goro Sodeos, had planned for the negotiation to work quite splendidly in K'beeth's favor, gaining him enough prestige to go ahead with his pet project, The Outbound Flight. Jarek and his master were again sent to observe thee self-acclaimed Jedi Knight K'beeth on this project, at least until its last stop within the known galaxy. Rygan did not approve of K'beeth's overseeing project, butting heads with the Jedi Knight on numerous occasions. However, the hardheaded and arrogant K'beeth would not listen, and was glad when they disembarked the venture on The Outbound Flight's last stop, Raxus Prime. Despite the problems his master and K'beeth had, Jarek greatly admired K'beeth, whom he saw as an example of a great leader. These views would also shift his view of a better galaxy. Mission to Naboo Long after, in 26 BBY, twenty-year-old Jarek and his Master were given a mission to investigate a senator's son's disappearance, which they presumed to have much to do with an elite school for senator's children. In order to investigate a band of renegade students and the school itself, the Jedi Council gave Jarek and Nabrun Jeox the task of penetrating the school, which one was located on Naboo, by posing to be senator's son. Soon, Jarek had located the students and acquired there trust. He decided to join them on a mock attack on a Senator's ship, which in Jarek's view would be helping those who were unrepresented under the Senator's jurisdiction. Nabrun did not like the plan and warned Jarek of its problems; however, Jarek dismissed his caution due to his rivarly with Nabrun. Later, Nabrun suddenly disappeared, but Jarek neglected to inform his master. Before the attack could begin, he found out that the attack would actually be real, and it threatened to start a war. Before he could leave and inform Rygan, the leader of the group, revealed as Rellius Ergospanner, the senator's missing son, informed Jarek that the Padawan would have to die in order for Rellius' plan to proceed. Left with no choice, Jarek disarmed Rellius and the rest of the members, shut down the lasers of the starfighter the group was planning to use, and, at the same time, destroyed twelve attack droids. At this point, Rygan, along with Toara Busmo and Nabrun Jeox, had arrived Jarek's aid, but he had finished the fight before they could help him. Jarek's level of skill, nearly equal to some great Jedi Masters, left Rygan unnerved. However, Jarek's master was also furious that Jarek had not told Rygan that Nabrun was missing, and for the first time, Rygan shouted at his Padawan. This incident widened to gap between Jarek and Rygan. Growing Up (26 BBY) Romance (23 BBY) "Even though the Jedi Orders forbid attachments between each other, I cannot help myself by being so attracted to you, ??????. I love you." "When I first saw you, Jarek, I thought you were a strong, amazing Jedi. I feel the same feelings as you do, I love you too." --Jarek Osari and ?????? ???? revealing there fealings for each other. No one saw it coming or even saw it in the air, or in their mouths at least. Jedi knew it was forbidden; But ?????? ???? was a different type of girl than normal Jedi women. She was outgoing, and Jarek was not going to strike out; Jasmine was the perfect woman; They spent time together and missions and dinners at her apartment on Coruscant. No one is sure this happened or not, but apparently sometime in around the year of 23 BBY, Barriss Offee, one of Jasmine's friends at the temple, came up to Jasmine and had a talk with her about Jarek, Jasmine tried to keep calm when Jarek's name came up and she could barely hide her extreme like of him. Barriss had her doubts but didn't mention them to anyone else. The trip to Hesperidium, the resort on Coruscant, was an intense time for ?????? and Jarek. Their resort lay in a cool-climate area of the resort moon and they rented a top floor room with a nice city/beach view. They sat on the patio as the whole planet was bathed in blue majesty as the sun went down. But suddenly... A knock on the door; ?????? went up to get it but Jarek held up his hand and winked and pushed his way to the door as a person on a vaction might. A man in all black was there. He looked as if he was up to no good, Jarek was confused and the man gave him an uppercut and burst into the room and saw ?????? on the patio; He ran to her but Jarek was there and kicked the man in the leg, but this didn't stop the man. He looked around and made a screeching sound that apparently came from his datapad, and Jarek held his ears; The man whipped out his blaster, but Jarek was too quick for him. A fast slice from his lightsaber dearmed the evil man, but his boots turned out to have rockets on the bottom, he had gotten away before Jarek could question him; "Its gonna be a long weekend, ??????.." Jarek sighed. "Oh dont worry... It looks like the war is just starting." was ??????'s reply. Mission to Dorin /TO BE PUBLISHED/ Marriage to ?????? ???? /TO BE PUBLISHED/ Jedi Knight '''Rygan Jjeen: "I think your period of service is over, Jarek." Jarek Osari: "You mean... I am to be Knighted?" Rygan Jjeen: "That is precisely what I mean. I have met with the Council and they agree that you are ready." --Rygan Jjeen and Jarek Osari. After his Jedi trials were complete, and after his heroic actions, Jarek was endowed with the title of Jedi Knight. Kit Fisto and Adi Gallia openly and zealously supported Jarek, while Orgoji Traniscis and Ki-Adi-Mundi questioned whether Jarek was mature enough. But in the end the decision fell to Yoda, who decided to have Jarek Knighted in a secret ceremony by his master, Rygan Jjeen. Jarek later sent his Padawan braid, which had been ritualistically severed by Yoda, to ?????? ???? as a devotion gift. Battle of Geonosis (22 BBY) The Clone Wars (22 BBY - 19 BBY) Battle of Muunilinst /TO BE PUBLISHED/ Battle of Aargonar /TO BE PUBLISHED/ Missing a friend /TO BE PUBLISHED/ Mission to Chirstophsis /TO BE PUBLISHED/ Defense on Maridun /TO BE PUBLISHED/ Evacuation of Excarga /TO BE PUBLISHED/ Sky Battle of Quell /TO BE PUBLISHED/ Ambush over Ord Mantell /TO BE PUBLISHED/ Mission to Mustafar /TO BE PUBLISHED/ Assault on Christophsis /TO BE PUBLISHED/ Battle of Dorin /TO BE PUBLISHED/ Rescue on Felucia /TO BE PUBLISHED/ Battle of Saleucami /TO BE PUBLISHED/ Skirmish at the Austan Cluster /TO BE PUBLISHED/ Destroy the Malevolence /TO BE PUBLISHED/ Battle of Orto Plutonia /TO BE PUBLISHED/ Defense of Orto Plutonia /TO BE PUBLISHED/ Battle of Ryloth /TO BE PUBLISHED/ Second Battle of Geonosis /TO BE PUBLISHED/ Felucia /TO BE PUBLISHED/ Foothold on Felucia /TO BE PUBLISHED/ Canyon Ambush /TO BE PUBLISHED/ Mustafar Crash Site /TO BE PUBLISHED/ Touchdown on Christophsis /TO BE PUBLISHED/ Refugee Rescue /TO BE PUBLISHED/ Trouble in Deep Space /TO BE PUBLISHED/ Battle of Umbara /TO BE PUBLISHED/ Skirmish on Carlac /TO BE PUBLISHED/ Cato Neimoidia /TO BE PUBLISHED/ Rise of Empire (19 BBY) /TO BE PUBLISHED/ Order 66 /TO BE PUBLISHED/ Life in Exile (19 BBY - 16 BBY) /TO BE PUBLISHED/ Serving the Empire (16 BBY - 4 ABY) Turning to a Sith Lord /TO BE PUBLISHED/ Infiltration on Alderaan /TO BE PUBLISHED/ Battle on Dathormir /TO BE PUBLISHED/ Attack on Alderaan /TO BE PUBLISHED/ Ambush /TO BE PUBLISHED/ Return to Cato Neimoidia /TO BE PUBLISHED/ Duel on Malastare /TO BE PUBLISHED/ The Galactic Civil War (2 BBY - 4 ABY) Laying Waste /TO BE PUBLISHED/ Tatooine Mos Espa /TO BE PUBLISHED/ The Dune Sea /TO BE PUBLISHED/ Battle on Hoth /TO BE PUBLISHED/ One man Army /TO BE PUBLISHED/ Into the Pit /TO BE PUBLISHED/ Plans /TO BE PUBLISHED/ The Path to Power /TO BE PUBLISHED/ The Big show /TO BE PUBLISHED/ Preparation /TO BE PUBLISHED/ Suspicion /TO BE PUBLISHED/ A Punishment /TO BE PUBLISHED/ Battle over Yavin (End of the Galactic Civil War) /TO BE PUBLISHED/ Redemption /TO BE PUBLISHED/ Escape /TO BE PUBLISHED/ The Journey /TO BE PUBLISHED/ Searching for the Truth /TO BE PUBLISHED/ An Ancient Answer /TO BE PUBLISHED/ Freedom /TO BE PUBLISHED/ Exile /TO BE PUBLISHED/ Discovery of an Unknow World /COMING SOON/ The Battle on Earth /COMING SOON/ The Final Battle (14 ABY) /TO BE PUBLISHED/ Death "I guess this the end for you and your fallen Republic. Pathetic Jedi." "No, it's not the end for the Republic, only the end for you." --Jarek's last words, responding to the Sith that stabbed him." Personality and traits As a young boy, Jarek was thoughtful and intellegent. He was friendly and easily got along with others. He also had a special place in his heart for his parents, whom he contantly built inventions to use to lighten there workload. At the coming of a Jedi, he was both helpful and generous; doing all that he could to help. He also hated being treated unjustly or being wrongly accused. He was fiercely loyal, doing anything he could to keep those he was close to from harm, at any cost. His separation from his parents was the hardest thing he'd ever done, and it still hurt him for years. Because of his fear of losing even more friends, he kept to himself, playing around with his only friends, the other friendly Padawans in the Jedi Temple. During this time, he grew a strong relationship with Rygan Jjeen, Rygan was like a father that Jarek never had. Jarek was naturally honest and despised lying and deception, and especially hated politics, considering politicians to be greedy and self-centered. Jarek yearning to be loved, as well as appreciated, came out to his devotion and secret marriage to Jasmine Rosejoy, one of the only three people he thought ever really cared for and appreciated him. After becoming a Sith lord, Jarek's personality changed, but not completely. Although, he was still a rattled man, shaken by the perceived betrayal of his dearest friends and his fromer comrades. Jarek intintially remained uncertain, but regained his self-confidence later on. Jarek had a extremely low tolerance of failure. Despite his actions, Jarek actually believed he was doing the right thing for the galaxy. He also appeared to have a high sense of self-loathing as a result of his actions. He believed that the Empire was the only way the galaxy could attain peace, justifying his actions and those of the Empire as neccesary to accomplish this. In addition, he also makes it clear at one point, while he does kill when it needs to be done, he does not take it as amusement at all. Closly to the end of his life, Jarek broke away from the dark side, becoming whole once again. After he died, Jarek became one with the Force and was reunited with his loved ones. Relationships with other people Galan Osari Saya Osari Rygan Jjeen ?????? ???? Powers and abilities Lightsaber Training Jedi Knight Sith Lord Blaster Training Mercenary Force Powers Jedi Knight Sith Lord Languages know *Galactic Basic Standard *Huttese *Binary (understand verbal) *Sith Language Other abilities Lightsabers Jedi Knight Sith Lord Blasters Behind the Scenes *Jarek's character is based from the life of his in-game character, containing many simular things. He is mostly based on a character that I had created, as well as Jasmine Rosejoy who had came up with some of the stories. *Most of the events in the story are based off of the time period before, between, and after The Clone Wars, including contents in Clone Wars Adventures. *Half of the characters and names were made up by me, but some of them are actually from Clone Wars Adventures. *The name "Jarek Osari" is based from my account on the online game, Star Wars The Old Republic, in which my character is named Jorek Osari. *I'm also a member of the squad Survivors of The Siege, created by one of my favorite people, Saitorr Ecwropri. Appearances youtube.com/user/KingPhoenix720 (Appearance as KingPhoenix720) clonewarsadventures.com (Appearance as Jarek Osari) cwacharacter.wikia.com/wiki/Jarek_Osari Category:Jedi padawan Category:Jedi Category:Jedi Ace Category:Jedi Healer Category:Jedi Knight Category:Champion Racer Category:Pilot Category:Lifetime Members Category:Saber Master Category:Blademaster Category:Republic Category:Empire Category:Humans Category:Jedi General Category:The Unyielding Category:Sith Category:Survivors of the Siege Category:General Category:Mercenary Category:Jedi Battle Class Category:Mercenary Battle Class Category:Sith Battle Class Category:Jedi padawan Category:Jedi Category:Jedi Ace Category:Jedi Healer Category:Jedi Knight Category:Champion Racer Category:Pilot Category:Lifetime Members Category:Saber Master Category:Blademaster Category:Republic Category:Empire Category:Humans Category:Jedi General Category:The Unyielding Category:Sith Category:Survivors of the Siege Category:General Category:Mercenary Category:Jedi Battle Class Category:Mercenary Battle Class Category:Sith Battle Class Category:Jedi padawan Category:Jedi Category:Jedi Ace Category:Jedi Healer Category:Jedi Knight Category:Champion Racer Category:Pilot Category:Lifetime Members Category:Saber Master Category:Blademaster Category:Republic Category:Empire Category:Humans Category:Jedi General Category:The Unyielding Category:Sith Category:Survivors of the Siege Category:General Category:Mercenary Category:Jedi Battle Class Category:Mercenary Battle Class Category:Sith Battle Class Category:Jedi padawan Category:Jedi Category:Jedi Ace Category:Jedi Healer Category:Jedi Knight Category:Champion Racer Category:Pilot Category:Lifetime Members Category:Saber Master Category:Blademaster Category:Republic Category:Empire Category:Humans Category:Jedi General Category:The Unyielding Category:Sith Category:Survivors of the Siege Category:General Category:Mercenary Category:Jedi Battle Class Category:Mercenary Battle Class Category:Sith Battle Class